


fireplace

by moth_writes



Series: smiling fate [20]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_writes/pseuds/moth_writes
Summary: A quiet day on front of a fire with Simon, Baz, Shepard, Penny, and Mordelia....I lean back and enjoy the heat radiating from the fireplace....I let the sleep clouding at the corners of my brain take over and I fall, warm and happy and home.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce/Shepard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: smiling fate [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026844
Kudos: 25
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Carry On Countdown Day 21: Warmth

SIMON

I lean back and enjoy the heat radiating from the fireplace.

We’re in Baz’s room, me and him and Penny and Shep and Mordelia. (Mordelia’s been hanging out with us more and more since she turned thirteen.)(She’s almost exactly like Baz was, it’s almost scary.)

I run my hand idly through Baz’s hair. He’s asleep, curled next to me with his head on my chest. He doesn’t sleep well at the best of times, so we’re all sure to stay quiet.

I look behind me (as much as I can) just in time to see Penny yawn. She’s on the couch at the end of his bed-we moved it there earlier with promises to replace it by the time we leave-and she has her legs thrown over Shepard’s lap. She flips another page in her book.

Shep has his denim jacket in his lap, spread carefully over Penny’s shins. He’s cleaning the pins, wiping them down with some sort of solution none of us know how-or where-he got and an old shirt. I cross my eyes and stick my tongue out at him and he grins, mimicking me.

Mordelia huffs and stretches where she’s sitting a few feet away. She’s working on something on her laptop, and I’ve long learned it’s best not to annoy Baz’s family when they’re doing something so I just close my eyes again.

It’s almost Christmas, and I’m with my family and my fiancé and I’m laying in front of a warm fire.

I let the sleep clouding at the corners of my brain take over and I fall, warm and happy and home.

**Author's Note:**

> look. Baz is Mordelia's Fiona. I wanted more.
> 
> (and i might have the slight headcanon that Mordelia is a lesbian and Penny is her first crush, just because. All the Grimms are the gay cousin, and I will stand by that.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
